My Knight In Blood Red Armor
by wonderfulwonderwolf
Summary: Alice and Ace are helping out with the valentines day party at Heart Castle... this summary sucks royally, sorry


**Sup people this is my first time here on fanfiction so please be kind! I hope that all who read this will review…. It makes me very happy…. Please excuse all spelling and grammar mistakes. This also takes place during their valentines day**

**Ace: yay I'm first!**

**www: go wait in the corner Ace**

**Ace: but… I don't want to **

**www: then do the disclaimer **

**Ace: alright! WonderfulWonderWolf doesn't own a thing it belongs to QuinRose**

Walking up to Heart Castle through the maze with twenty or so packages of various items for the Valentines day party on ice takes a lot of concentration and effort on my part, so naturally when Ace comes up behind me out of no where just to scare the living crap outa me, I spin around drop every thing and fall flat on my rear

"You should probably watch were you put you're feet on this ice, you could fall" I rolled my eyes as he laughed

"Ace what was that for?" I huffed, trying to get back up "I was almost there to." He offered me his had which I gladly took.

"I'm trying to find my way out of the maze and back to the castle…I see you went shopping! Anything in there for me?" smiling like the idiot he was he tried to stick his hand into one of the bags but I smacked it away.

"Yes there are things in there for you, but you don't get them just now. Could you help me with these please?" I ask with my hands o my hips, he chuckled and nodded picking up a couple of the bags

"But why don't I get… Oh! You want to give it to me in private, Right!" I blushed as he laughed and winked at me, sliding an arm around my waist while leading us up to he doors. I rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time that day and tried to ignore Ace as we approached the queen and Peter White

"Were back!" Ace grinned at the Queen

"We would like to know where you where, it's almost time to start the party and you two are late." The queen glared manly at Ace

"Oh yeah I got lost! But Alice led me back out of the maze and is going to give me a present!" when the queen got done yelling at Ace he started leading me through a hallway

"Ace, where are we going?

"On an adventure~" sang Ace "So when do I get my V-day present

"I don't know, but lets go back to the ball room its time to start the party." Ace raised an eyebrow and stopped walking "What's the matter?" I waved my hand in front of Ace's face

"Hey Alice, do you know one of the customs of this day in this world?" I blinked and took a step back

"Well I don't know about this world but back in mine the couples would spend time together and give each other cards or gifts how, does it work here?" I ask and Ace grinned…. Crap

"Well it goes a little like this, first we go to the party and dance, then we go out to dinner and exchange gifts, how's that sound to you?" by this time Ace had backed me against the wall of hallway and staring at me.

"Are you asking me on a date Ace?" I stared back dumbfounded, who would have thought Ace could actually be decent.

"If I said 'yes' would you go?" I turned my head so he couldn't see my blushing face

"Maybe." He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer

"Are you going to look at me?" I could feel Ace's breath on my neck

"No, I have no-mph!" he spun me around and pressed his lips to mine, his lips tasting like chocolate. His tong licked my lower lip asking for entrance, but I held my lips shut or at least until he bit me and made me gasp, giving him time to slip in.

After a few seconds he finally broke away breathing heavily.

"So? What do you think of my knightly kissing skills?" he grinned and winked

"Very good." I laughed and leaned up to kiss the tip of his nose "and I figured something out." I snuggled into his chest as he held me.

"What's that?" he raised an eyebrow, smirking

"Who needs a knight in shining armor, when I have my knight in blood red." He laughed and kissed my forehead and held me tighter until the queen and Peter came walking down the hallway.

"We think its time to start the party and not kiss our sweethearts." She chuckled and clapped her hands while Peter's jaw lay on the floor.

"I have…. Things to do." I mumbled and ran down the hallway thinking of my knight and the adventures we would have.

**Wow it actually got done on time…. Well enjoy and happy V-day from WWW and reviews are loved and welcomed also if Ace or anyone else is occ please excuse me…. Pretty please. **


End file.
